Pluie, Ombre et Enfance
by neko-yoko
Summary: Un enfant de comprend pas, mais il ressent l'abandon, le malheur et la douleur. Pendant dix ans il a souffert. Les ténèbres se sont illuminées quand il l'a rencontré. Mais l'amour peut il vraiment tout guérir ? UA slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Pluie, Ombre et Enfance

Introduction : Cœur pluvieux.

**Série : Harry Potter (encore '')**

**Auteur : Mwa en coproduction avec mes idée noire et mes coup de déprime.**

**Genre : UA- OCC- Viol- pour résumé je fait dans le dark**

**Couple : Pour l'instant il n'y a en a pas**

**Disclamer :**** Ils sont à moi…ce que j'aimerai dire cela. Seulement Anabelle m'appartient .**

Les paroles entre _/…/_ sont les pensées de Harry actuellement âgé de 5-6 ans.

Fanatique de James Potter vous abstenir.

…Pour toi Petite Emeraude…

* * *

_/... Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi je suis là ?...Pourquoi ?...dit le moi...Pourquoi tu me hait...Pourquoi tu me fait __ça...s'il te plait...je veux savoir.../_

_**Enfermé**_

_**Prisonnier**_

_**Cloîtré**_

Dans une chambre noire où la lumière ne peut pénétrée, les ténèbres tiennent compagnie à un petit garçon, abandonné dans cette trop grande pièce. Il est recroquevillé sur le rebord de la seule fenêtre, le front collé contre la vitre froide.

Regardant la pluie tombante depuis sa chambre qui n'avait rien d'enfantin. Les murs gris et dénudés, le plancher usé par le temps.

La pièce était pourvue que d'un seul mobilier : un lit aux couvertures salies par des tâches couleurd'écarlate.

Le petit garçon attendait simplement. Des frisons lui parcouraient tout son frêle corps, il faisait tout le temps froids dans cette pièce.

De sa fenêtre on pouvait apercevoir l'aile est du manoir des Potter dans laquelle ici essayait de survivre. Il pouvait voir aussi le parc si vert, si lumineux et parfois quelques oiseaux mais c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait sur le monde extérieur. La plupart du temps il étaient dans cette pièce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter, d'ailleurs la porte était verrouillé.

De temps en temps, une fille qui était une jeune servante venait s'occuper de lui. Elle était chargée de le « tenir en état » d'après le dire de son maître. Alors tout les deux jours elle lui apportait des vivres pour les deux jours suivant et le lui donné un bain toute les semaines.

C'était Anabelle. Elle seule désobéissait au maître. De plus elle apprenait à lire, à écrire au jeune garçon qui se nommait Harry, elle lui donné une éducation précaire mais c'était mieux que de ne pas en avoir. Elle savait ce qu'il subissait mais devait garder le silence.

_/...Pourquoi les nu__ages noire font tomber de la pluie ?...Pourquoi.../_

L'enfant ressemblait à un petit ange perdu avec ses grands yeux d'émeraudes, a travers lesquels il voit un monde qu'il ne peut comprendre.

Il était simplement vêtu d'un T-shirt d'adulte qui appartenait à un inconnu. Le bout de tissu lui tombait jusqu'au genoux, lui découvrant ses frêle épaules et son dos couverts de bleu et de plaie.

Son visage d'enfant ne sourit plus et affiche une expression grave que jamais il n'aurait du avoir. Ses longs cheveux noir jais qui habituellement lui tombaient aux fesses sont ramenés en une natte à demi défaite. Son teint laiteux fait ressortir ses cernes et tous les signes de mauvais traitement qui lui couvrent tout son corps.

Du sang coule encore de son entre cuisse.

_/...La pluie...elle mouille...et elle donne froid...trés froid...Es ce qu'il pleut en moi... ?/_

Le petit être écoute, se crispe à chaque craquement des lattes du parquet, à chaque coup de vent. Tout l'effrayait comme un animal sauvage. Il attend le bruit des pas…ses pas qui claque avec violence, provoquant en lui un sentiment de peur.

Le petit ange frémit, chuchote les mêmes mots, la même litanie et il tremble de tout son être quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui ne prit pas la peine de la refermer.

L'homme traversa la pièce et attrapa l'enfant par son bras et le tira brusquement le tordant à la fois. L'enfant gémit de douleur ce qui fit sourire l'homme mauvais. L'inconnu administra un claque à l'enfant qui s'écroula sur le sol telle était la violence du coup.

Les premiers coup fusèrent, le petit être ne chercha même plus a se protégé ni à se débattre. Il ne fallait pas pleurer, pas crier ou l'homme devenait encore plus méchant. Le sang sortit des plaies mal cicatrisées, salissant l'enfant.

_/...J'ai mal partout...__ça me fait mal... dans mon cœur aussi...Pourquoi ?.../_

Les coups cessèrent, mais pas la douleur qu éprouvait l'enfant. L'inconnu attrapa sauvagement l'enfant et le balança sur le lit.

L'adulte lui arracha le seul vêtement qu'il portait. Dévoila le corps maigre de l'enfant. L'enfant ne se débattit pas, c'était en vain. L homme l'attrapa par ses poignets l'immobilisant.

L'enfant ne dis rien quand l'inconnu le pénétra avec violence et commençait les premiers va et viens. L'intimité de l'enfant saigna encore plus intensément. Les larmes aux yeux, se mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang il subit les outrages que l'on lui faisait subir. Il sentit qu'_il _se vider en lui.

_/...Pourquoi tu me fait si mal...pourquoi ton cœur est aussi froid que la pluie...répond moi papa !.../_

L'homme satisfait laissa l'enfance baigner dans son sang dans un état de semi conscience et sorti de la pièce un sourire satisfait au lèvres et referma la porte.

Des pas précipité se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Annabelle la jeune domestique se précipita sur lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tendit ses bras vers l'ange blessé.

Harry s'y précipita s'accrocha désespérément à la jeune fille et pleura toute les larmes qu'il avait retenu. La fillette lui chanta une berceuse tout en le berçant, l'enfant s'apaisa puit s'endormit encore en pleurs.

Quand la domestique quitta la chambre par devoir et non par plaisir, elle haïssait encore plus son maître, le propre père du garçon. Elle éprouvait de la haine pour tout les autres qui venait dans cette chambre. Beaucoup d'homme et ce depuis bientôt un an, surtout le plus fréquent surnommé Voldemort…

_**Déchiré**_

_**Tourmenté**_

_**Meurtri**_

_**C'est ce que je suis.

* * *

**_

A suivre….

Voila je voudrais savoir si :

C'est bien ?

C'est nul ?

J'arrête ?

Je continue ?

Des compliments ?

Des reproches ?

Un avis ?

Une critique ?

La suite dépend de vous et de vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir a vous,

Bonsoir a vous,

Pour un manque de temps, d'envie et de motivation j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes histoires afin de les récrire. Depuis un certains temps j'y pensait déjà et j'espère pouvoir les rafraîchir rapidement.

Sur ce toutes mes salutations


End file.
